Weakest
The weakest and most stupid person in Jokes battle wiki Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 11-A | 11-C | 362672937493247239843987-C | Stupid Point level | Dumass Level | Infinite stupid | Omni Stupid | Poop Tier | FUCK BEYOND WHAT IS THE MEANING OF WEAK ' '''Name: Weakest ' '''Origin: From her mom Gender: A stupid gay boy Age: Acts like a 2 year old Classification: stupid dumass Powers and Abilities: No powers and abilities he only plays toys Attack Potency: | He plays toya Speed: Slower than a snail | Needs his mom to move | Lifting Strength: can't lift a bug Striking Strength: can't crush a bug Durability: weaker than a bug Zero dimensionality Stamina: Below Average | Low | tired | Sleeps | He can't move | he can't even run 1 second in a race he just falls down Range: blind stupid Standard Equipment: toys, cloths cuz hes naked Intelligence: Stupid dumb | he doesn't know what 1+1 is Weaknesses: Everything ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: No attacks cuz he's stupid Others Notable Victories: Nobody | Too stupid | Notable Losses: The Omniverse | Everyone in the wiki | Everyone below his name Inconclusive Matches: stupid Category:432 Category:423 Category:42 Category:53 Category:25 Category:3256 Category:32 Category:34 Category:46 Category:656 Category:54 Category:45 Category:84 Category:347 Category:345 Category:35 Category:47 Category:474 Category:354 Category:3347 Category:36 Category:43 Category:6346 Category:4363 Category:4747 Category:346 Category:463 Category:634 Category:66 Category:464 Category:64 Category:675 Category:745 Category:635 Category:24 Category:14 Category:467 Category:7u Category:Uy Category:Te Category:Esg Category:Tfir Category:676 Category:44y Category:45yy5rty Category:A7 Category:5U55 Category:U5 Category:5YE5 Category:A6 Category:U Y Category:Y Y Category:YB Category:BRY Category:RX Category:YU Y Category:TY Category:Y YF YF Category:YYB Category:YY Category:URYTRYYY Category:RU Category:UT Category:UR Category:THDF Category:HF Category:HRD Category:HR Category:YYJKSJTHJSBGJHBJNGDR Category:RNE Category:YR Category:YRYR Category:YERYR Category:TT Category:TJ Category:RH Category:HYR Category:RR Category:HRHT Category:JHGFDUDU Category:RUEJ Category:HH Category:JYH Category:5V R Category:RDR Category:GDR Category:GR Category:RGD Category:H E Category:ERT Category:R E Category:TE Category:RE Category:JJNJKN Category:SH Category:RDRGDR Category:HRR Category:YYR Category:DH Category:TFH Category:TF Category:HTFH Category:HT Category:Efd Category:Dfv Category:Fd Category:Df Category:Dfd Category:Dfsd Category:Af Category:Efe Category:Fr Category:Rtg Category:Rt Category:Rtrt Category:Gg Category:Gr Category:Er Category:Gre Category:Ger Category:Gregre Category:Greer Category:Egr Category:Gergre Category:Grgr Category:Ere Category:Greg Category:Re Category:Grerg Category:Regr Category:Egre Category:Greerg Category:Grerge Category:Rg Category:Rger Category:Geg Category:Grrger Category:Ggge Category:Rere Category:Rer Category:R4 Category:424 Category:12 Category:3234 Category:4234 Category:53r Category:Reg Category:Dvd Category:Bdf Category:Dfdger Category:Gerg Category:Eg Category:Egrf Category:Erg Category:Ge Category:Rgge Category:Grre Category:Grg Category:Grr Category:Gegre Category:Grrg Category:Errg Category:Grhn Category:Hh Category:Rhrh Category:Hhh Category:Erer Category:Reght Category:Hht Category:He Category:Hr Category:Hrgr Category:Rhr Category:Hrh Category:Hrrh Category:Erh Category:Hhr Category:Her Category:Ehr Category:Herehr Category:Herher Category:Hrhre Category:Hhrh Category:Hher Category:Erhhe Category:Hre Category:Hhreh Category:Rhrehr Category:Hrehr Category:Ehre Category:Rh Category:Th Category:Hehge Category:Ghrwh Category:Eh Category:Ehrh Category:Thehe Category:Tj Category:Jtt Category:Ntt Category:Nt Category:Nnt Category:Tetn Category:Nn Category:Nnten Category:323 Category:Fdfdf Category:Dsdfsdf Category:Fdfd Category:Fddfd Category:Fdf Category:Dff Category:Fs Category:Fsds Category:Ffd Category:Fdfdfdsf Category:Dfdfdf Category:Ds Category:Fdfdfd Category:Fds Category:Ffdfd Category:Ff Category:Ef Category:Efr Category:Fg Category:Fge Category:Ag Category:Hehe Category:Heer Category:Gerger Category:Rhtht Category:Rhth Category:T45 Category:23 Category:31 Category:3456 Category:78 Category:44 Category:67 Category:465 Category:4646 Category:4654 Category:645 Category:353 Category:343 Category:434 Category:243 Category:545 Category:35353 Category:6yr Category:Hb Category:Dg Category:Drg Category:Rhrhhr Category:Hrth Category:Rth Category:Rthhr Category:Tht Category:Rthhtrth Category:Htr Category:Rht Category:Tr Category:Rthth Category:Ht Category:Hhtth Category:Ththr Category:Ththrht Category:Tr3 Category:242 Category:4242 Category:2424 Category:234 Category:235 Category:3544t Category:Gtg Category:Fh Category:Ber Category:Gegr Category:Rhjhjcfrgerggrg Category:Egrg Category:Gregrg Category:Ree Category:Rgrge Category:Rge Category:Rgr Category:Ggrr Category:Grere Category:Gergrrge Category:Grege Category:Egrehrh Category:Rrh Category:Rhrhhrhr Category:Rhh Category:Rhrhr Category:Hrrhhrhr Category:Rhrhhrhrhr Category:Rhrhrrh Category:Hrhrh Category:Hrhr Category:Rhrhhrs c Category:V d Category:D d Category:Dc Category:Fefghjretywuqiopgfds Category:Ghfjkdlsghjfkd Category:Gfhdshfds Category:Fjdskds Category:Wherghghtughughrhrghrgr Category:Fff Category:Rf Category:Frfr Category:Fcsv Category:Sv Category:Dv Category:Vv Category:Fv Category:Vfv Category:Fvvs Category:Vd Category:Dsv Category:Vss Category:Vddv Category:Vvqq Category:Qq Category:Qqqq Category:Qqb Category:Bfb Category:Fb Category:Bg Category:Gf Category:Bfd Category:Gfgf Category:Gfd Category:Gfg Category:Fggf Category:Gffg Category:Fgfdg Category:Gd Category:Ggd Category:Dgd Category:Fffd Category:Fdfdfdfd Category:Fdfdfdf Category:Fdfdfdfdfd Category:Fdff Category:Gfggf Category:Ffff Category:Frr Category:Rr Category:Ggh Category:Bf Category:W33yr Category:Rereer Category:Ferrf Category:Rrg Category:Ggg Category:Tg Category:Tgtg Category:Tggt Category:Rtrtgt Category:Tgrgt Category:Tgt Category:5t Category:Tt43 Category:55 Category:45345 Category:34335 Category:535 Category:52 Category:543 Category:5345 Category:34526 Category:6224 Category:RRG Category:RG Category:GRHR Category:HRH Category:HH4 Category:HRRHR Category:TR Category:RHHG Category:GN Category:GHGNGH Category:GHG Category:454 Category:RHR Category:TH Category:RTH Category:RTR Category:RY Category:HTR Category:RTHHR Category:THTRH Category:TUS Category:UU Category:US Category:HTHRE Category:HG Category:GRRRHGFF Category:YG Category:YGYG Category:YGG Category:YGYGYG Category:GHJG Category:JG Category:HHJG Category:HGH Category:GH Category:GHJ Category:HJH Category:GHGHHJ Category:HJ Category:GHGHJ Category:HJG Category:GJ Category:HGHG Category:GG Category:JH Category:GJH Category:GJHHGH Category:JHJ Category:GHGH Category:GJG Category:JJHG Category:GHGHG Category:GHGHGHJGH Category:HDRRH Category:HHT Category:HTT Category:HS Category:HRHF Category:SF Category:FS Category:FD Category:FDFD Category:GGGS Category:GTim Category:Time Category:Letrt Category:Ry Category:Yr Category:Hrht Category:Fhh Category:Ffe Category:Er5y463 Category:4334 Category:4645 Category:5y Category:Trdfg Category:Dfdhd Category:Htu Category:Bb Category:Bbb Category:Bbh Category:Tjtj Category:Thsrg Category:Sg Category:Dgh Category:Ryey Category:343e Category:Yw Category:Fsg Category:Ghf Category:Hf Category:Hg Category:Gds Category:Gdgs Category:Sgse Category:Wgw Category:Ew Category:Fefw Category:Efw Category:Few Category:Fe Category:Ewefw Category:Fewwf Category:Efewf Category:Ewefwefw Category:Effeefw Category:Efwfew Category:Efwfe Category:Efef Category:Efefefw Category:333 Category:4322434 Category:3243 Category:4323 Category:324 Category:342 Category:342342 Category:343r Category:Egerger Category:Regreg Category:Rerergrge Category:Rggr Category:Wer Category:Wr Category:Rwr Category:Wrwr Category:Erew Category:Ergr Category:Wg Category:Greger Category:Ergre Category:Gegerg Category:Rhg Category:Ehe Category:Hhhhre Category:Hehre Category:Hrehre Category:Hrereh Category:Rhe Category:Erhhre Category:Hehr Category:Htw Category:Wew42 Category:23552 Category:53egtg Category:Gght Category:Rhthrt Category:Rthr Category:Hth Category:Et Category:Htg Category:Ss Category:Gggbf Category:Nr Category:Nntgggd Category:Dffdg Category:Ffdf Category:Fdgfd Category:We Category:Rewr Category:Reeer Category:Erew43 Category:544 Category:45454 Category:5ttee Category:Trtt Category:Rertr Category:Trtr Category:Trrt Category:Trt Category:Rgfg Category:Fgfg Category:Fgg Category:Gff Category:Gdfg Category:Dfg Category:Fdgf Category:Dgfg Category:Trht Category:Hrr Category:Hrhthtr Category:Htrht Category:Rrhth Category:Teg Category:Rererg Category:Grgreg Category:Gree Category:Grergr Category:Ggr Category:Grgrgr Category:Gegrer Category:Reggrege Category:Grrge Category:Erggr Category:Rgrg Category:Rgerge Category:Erreg Category:Ergt5 Category:565 Category:Ewgr Category:Ggew Category:Wge Category:Ewg Category:Weg Category:Wegg Category:Gge Category:Wewg Category:Wgwg Category:Grrwg Category:Rwg Category:Rwgrwg Category:Rwggrw Category:Gwr Category:Wgr Category:Grgrw Category:Wgg Category:Wgwgr Category:Wgee Category:Wegggw Category:Gw Category:Gegge Category:Wgh Category:Ege Category:Gegreg Category:Gerera Category:Rea Category:Egrae Category:Gar Category:Rrge Category:Errggr Category:Rgrgre Category:Ergra Category:Rgre Category:Reggr Category:Eeg Category:Regerg Category:Rre Category:Ggggre Category:Gegrr Category:Grggre Category:Grergreg Category:Rgg Category:Rgeerg Category:Regre Category:Rgeregr Category:Ga Category:Erregegr Category:Eagr Category:Aa Category:Grgrgrgr Category:Ra Category:Ar Category:Grge Category:Rerg Category:Rrrr Category:Ergref Category:Ghe Category:Hhe Category:Hthe Category:Efew Category:Ewf Category:Efwfweewf Category:Egege Category:Gergergreg Category:Gereg Category:Gee Category:Gege Category:Reeb Category:Ete g eg Category:Eregr Category:Gre re ger Category:Ger gr Category:Gr g Category:E g Category:Egr e Category:Er g Category:Ere rg Category:E r Category:G e Category:E rgre Category:Grrg r Category:Rge r Category:R rg Category:E rg Category:Ere g Category:G r Category:Eger Category:G ree Category:Ee Category:E gg Category:Ge rg Category:E gr g Category:R e Category:Rgrm Category:Nhwr hw Category:Hrhh Category:Gfgfff t Category:G j Category:F r Category:R rh Category:Htr e Category:E erer Category:Egg Category:Grrg eg Category:Rer e Category:Re t Category:Tt Category:Hry5 Category:Nrw Category:R hr Category:Hr hrt Category:H hr Category:T h Category:R r Category:Rt hrtr Category:Htrrth Category:H tr Category:Hh tr Category:H h Category:Rrh h Category:H hh Category:Hhth Category:Hth rt Category:Rhtrh Category:Thrt Category:H rt Category:Hthr Category:T t Category:Thth Category:Rthh tr Category:Htht Category:Heh Category:Yj Category:Ye Category:Yee Category:J j Category:Yy Category:Jjj Category:Jrh Category:Hrhth Category:Rggrghjhhh Category:Yjy Category:Thh Category:Yh Category:Ththt Category:Ts Category:Thhtr Category:Ththtrht Category:Hthrt Category:Rthht Category:Trbrbybbyvh Category:Ffw Category:Fffw Category:Fw Category:Fwq Category:Frrth Category:Ere5t Category:5t3 Category:43t Category:Ffef Category:Sc Category:Zxc Category:Xc Category:Xdv Category:Df fd Category:Fdsd Category:Fffdf Category:Dfbe Category:Gefef Category:Ererr23 Category:Wef Category:Ewfefw Category:Fww Category:Fwd Category:Ed Category:Dwq Category:Qd Category:Wdw Category:Efwf Category:Fwfe Category:Eef Category:Ggrg Category:Grwg Category:Rwgwrgg Category:Rww Category:Dad Category:Asf Category:Ffffe Category:Ewr Category:Rrw Category:Ffffefe Category:Fef Category:Feffew Category:Fewfe Category:Fewfew Category:Fewe Category:Ffeefwrwf Category:Hj Category:Errw Category:Erewrew Category:Erwe Category:R4r4 Category:3f3 Category:Fffgrer Category:Eggr Category:Rgrgerge Category:Rgerg Category:Reeg Category:Rreer Category:Greregr Category:Egeg Category:Ggeg Category:Fefef Category:Wqf Category:Fefs Category:Rgt Category:Et3 Category:55 t Category:B b Category:Fgh Category:R rr Category:Rn Category:Brg Category:Rgw Category:Rgreg Category:Grgjr Category:Rrw4t Category:5y6y Category:5u56 Category:U6u Category:4u Category:6u Category:Ur Category:Gs Category:Gweg Category:Eegeg Category:Ewgege Category:Wgeg Category:344 Category:T4 Category:444 Category:44u Category:56 Category:U7 Category:I7 Category:I7u66 Category:U6 Category:U4t Category:Gegg Category:Edv Category:Vddvvd Category:Dvvd Category:Vdvddv Category:Bfn Category:Ng Category:Gn Category:Gnngg Category:Nggnng Category:Nggnnhjbhfe Category:Fggw Category:Fggrer Category:Rrer Category:Ter Category:Htrte Category:Hhw Category:Hgw4ge Category:Hejh Category:Jeh Category:Ehrhhre Category:Rheeh Category:Herhr Category:Erhher Category:Herh Category:Rehr Category:Rhrhe Category:Eheeh Category:Hehhr Category:Erhr Category:Hereh Category:Ggs Category:Hrhreh Category:Rhw Category:Hw Category:Rhwrh Category:Wrh Category:Hrrhrhrh Category:Hjr Category:Hhthht Category:Vs Category:Gghh Category:Gt Category:Ggg g Category:R g Category:Ggg gg Category:Ggg ggg Category:R gr Category:R r ew Category:Erw Category:Wre Category:Rerw Category:W ew Category:Rrrw Category:Ew t Category:Wt Category:Wtw Category:Tt r Category:Ttt Category:Tte ew w Category:Teet Category:Et e Category:Tet e Category:W tr Category:Ehrt Category:Hht t t Category:Terre Category:Ertt Category:Ttr Category:Rt t Category:Tttw r Category:33 Category:4 344 Category:4344 Category:3434 Category:443 Category:45554 Category:5456 Category:56456 Category:66634 Category:43443234 re e Category:E rt yy Category:Y ty Category:Ert Category:Tter Category:43ttt5yy Category:Yyy Category:Ytryy Category:Yt Category:Yr j Category:Jjj y yyry Category:Jr Category:J6 j uy t Category:Ty y y Category:Rtrr Category:Ty Category:Tty Category:Tyy Category:Tyt yy tyt Category:Yyy ytty Category:Yyyr Category:Rtr Category:Yt rt Category:Yyyry Category:Yry Category:Yy i Category:U i Category:Tt u Category:T u Category:Ut Category:Ergw Category:Frg Category:Ggggg Category:Gfr Category:Ffwe2q Category:2234 Category:34r Category:Wrf Category:Hthtr Category:Gfrreg Category:Geg e Category:Egg r Category:Hhh h Category:Hh h Category:H h h Category:R h Category:H h ht Category:H hhtr Category:H rt hrt Category:Hrt Category:H3 Category:432434 Category:536 Category:66666 Category:Efefe ewf Category:Eff Category:F f Category:Ewfe f Category:Ef f Category:Efefew Category:Few fe Category:Ewfw f Category:Fefef ef efw Category:Fewef Category:W efw Category:Few few few Category:Few fe w Category:F fwe Category:Few f Category:Ewew Category:E w f Category:Fe f Category:Eefw fe Category:Few fe wfe Category:F efe w Category:Efw e Category:Fwf e Category:W f Category:E fe f Category:Ew wfe Category:Efwfewwfe Category:Efw few few Category:Fewfew few Category:F efe Category:Fr gege r Category:3 3 Category:4 4 Category:5 54 Category:534 Category:43 te Category:E\r2\r3\r\rr Category:Rr4 Category:565r Category:Fdfr Category:Fre Category:Fer Category:Freg Category:Grgg Category:Grgrg Category:Gregrer Category:Gergr Category:Gwe Category:Gggerg Category:Egg34 Category:Ggg4 Category:Hh5h Category:6h Category:565y Category:Y5 Category:54g Category:54g5 Category:554 Category:Gg45g Category:Gh Category:Regref Category:Ergrg Category:Htyj Category:Jf Category:Effef Category:Wege Category:Grer Category:Greegr Category:Gregr Category:Grrgrg Category:Egrgr Category:Thju67uyhh Category:Yhyh Category:Yeeee Category:Dd Category:Ddd Category:Dew Category:R4trg Category:Refr Category:Grrgt Category:Fgf Category:Fffff Category:Eferf Category:3ger Category:Ergeg Category:Grrf Category:Rfw Category:Ewer Category:Efrg Category:Rfwr Category:Fffe Category:Ferw Category:Tret Category:Ewwe Category:Wwe Category:Fwffw Category:Erf Category:Ewfew Category:Ffffrf Category:Gtgrrtrg Category:Rtgrr Category:Tgr Category:Grgrrt Category:Gtt Category:Ggrt Category:Gtgt Category:Gtgtr Category:Rttr Category:Rttrg Category:Ttrt Category:Rgtt Category:RtTTR Category:Thr Category:Ggrf Category:Efeff Category:Ggerg Category:Rfe Category:Ea Category:Dde Category:Es Category:Dfff Category:Feg Category:Gggde Category:243234 Category:4343 Category:Fdsfdf Category:Fdfff Category:Rertre Category:Trh Category:Ghhg Category:Ghewr Category:W3rerr Category:Ggfhfgfgfdgdf Category:Gget Category:Erer3243434 Category:3434234 Category:Frgdfgfgdggfdgfd Category:35534554543 Category:Ghhffgdfdgfgdgfd Category:Reerrereertettrerret Category:Gfvbfbf Category:Gggg Category:Ddg Category:Gfdfgd Category:Gfdfg Category:Gdf Category:Fggft Category:4w Category:Trte Category:Trhh Category:Hgf Category:Fdfg Category:Gffgvvx Category:Cvx Category:Vx Category:Ewe Category:Ewweer Category:Rereerrt Category:Yu Category:Kr Category:Eda Category:As Category:Dsda Category:Rrr Category:R3 Category:3232 Category:21 Category:3233 Category:2332 Category:323r Category:Tre Category:Eggft Category:Hhtryr Category:Jy Category:Jt Category:Gdsas Category:Sa Category:Sads Category:Dsf Category:Ffdfr Category:Fresssssd Category:Dfr Category:Gtgtrh Category:Jg Category:Ffsdsasasdsd Category:Dda Category:Yxz Category:DS Category:DSDGf Category:Vfvdv Category:Cax Category:Xaaxaa Category:Abc Category:Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz Category:Sdf Category:Ffefeg Category:Rgergr Category:Fsr Category:Qe Category:Qw Category:Ddf Category:Fvvf Category:Vfd Category:Vdfv Category:Vvdf Category:Efwed Category:Efefe Category:Fefeef Category:Efewr Category:Ggee Category:Rheh Category:Rtht Category:Rhfghffhdhd Category:Fgd Category:Fggr Category:Ddwq Category:Ddefe Category:Grthtyj Category:Jk Category:Rtre45 Category:66hr Category:Gb Category:Err Category:Thhhtr Category:Htrhdf Category:Vf Category:Vdv Category:Dffv Category:Fvf Category:Fvfd Category:Ghhr Category:Rhgf Category:Gfgfgf Category:Ffh Category:Rhrhrh Category:Hhv Category:Fvc Category:Qa1 Category:Qqqaqzaqww Category:Wec Category:Edc Category:Fvv Category:Tby Category:Uyu Category:Uyk Category:Fdffffw Category:Fefew Category:Fefg Category:Eeffewe Category:Fwe Category:Feffe Category:Wf Category:Fdfdfdfs Category:Fsf Category:Sf Category:Fggre Category:Gegregre Category:Greeg Category:Rrgrg Category:Egrrge Category:Grgrgfcvcxx Category:Cvc Category:Xv Category:Xxv Category:Vfg b gb Category:Dgg Category:Gf d Category:Ff fd Category:F fd Category:Sfss Category:Dsdsd Category:Ssf Category:Fsd Category:Fsdfd Category:Sfds Category:Fdssf Category:Fsdfds Category:Fffsdf Category:Sfdf Category:Fdfdfsd Category:Fdsfd Category:Dfsdds Category:Fffsf Category:Dsffds Category:Fdffs Category:Fdffffd Category:Fdfdfs Category:Dsfd Category:Fwferw Category:Eweqe Category:Eweweq Category:Weqwe Category:Eqw Category:Eqwew Category:Ewq Category:Eqwewew Category:Ewewq Category:Eweewq Category:Ewqewq Category:Ewqew Category:Qew Category:Eweqwe Category:Ww Category:Qeee Category:Eeer Category:Grgeg Category:Efefw Category:Fwdwer Category:Trty Category:Jge Category:Fewfef Category:Eerg Category:Ergrgr Category:Gedfeew Category:Ffg Category:Ref Category:Ffefefe Category:Efwfewfe Category:Wff Category:Erge Category:Fewd Category:Dfewf Category:Wfef Category:Ewff Category:Ewfewfew Category:Fefewfwe Category:Fewfeef Category:Fwwf Category:Efff Category:Eeffe Category:Fwfw Category:Fwfef Category:Ffwfe Category:Efeffef Category:Fftg Category:Rtref Category:Eewf Category:Fffg Category:Gth Category:Hhtr Category:Trhgg Category:Effe Category:Efwffr Category:Characters